HDMI cables carry uncompressed digital audio and video over a single cable providing a simple and convenient way for consumers to connect devices such as a cable box or video game system to digital televisions and other devices. Connecting an HDMI cable to a device merely requires that an HDMI connector on the end of a cable be inserted into a HDMI connector/port on the device. Generally the insertion force required to do so is relatively low as is the extraction force required to remove a cable from a device. Unfortunately this low extraction force can cause problems in some instances. For example, a cable that is inadvertently pulled can become completely or partially dislodged from the device causing, for example, weak, intermittent, or nonexistent electrical connections at the connection, signal interruption and/or connector damage. This can be particularly troublesome in equipment installations where devices and/or their connections cannot be easily accessed.